Running Away
by ILovePotatoes94
Summary: Jesse's finally giving up. She does the one thing she can think of to escape. JacobOC


_Hey guys. I'm not sure when the next chapter of Never Say Never will be up. All I have time for right now is one shots. I'm so sorry. This is another song fic so I hope you enjoy. This is one of my favorite songs._

**Disclaimer-The characters don't belong to me. I wish Jacob did though. I only own Jesse.  
The song- Running Away by Midnight Hour.**

_Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright here  
There's nothing more to say_

I sat there with Embry and Quil watching Jake and _her_ walking together and holding hands. It should be me he's holding hands with. Me he looks at with those loving eyes. He gives all his time to the bitch because she was dumped by the leech. Cry me a river why don't you?

"Hey Jess you ok?" I heard Embry ask. I looked over at him.

"Yeah I'm cool. Why?" I asked him. He pointed at my hands.

"Your hands are clenched like you wanna punch someone." He told me. I quickly unclenched my hands.

"I'll be alright guys." I told them with a fake smile. They gave me worried looks. I ended the conversation right there. They kept glancing between Jake and Bella and me.

_So I'm running away  
I'm leaving this place  
Yeah, I'm running away  
I'm running away_

I got up and brushed sand from my skinny jeans. Embry and Quil looked at me.

"Where you going?" Quil asked. I looked at him then made up a quick excuse.

"Sam wanted me home at a certain time, but it's better if I start heading back now." I told them grabbing my hoodie. They nodded and said their goodbyes. I got up and started running back home. When I got home, there was a note from Sam and Emily saying they went out and for me to behave. I smiled as tears came to my eyes. I'll miss them. I ran up to my room and started packing clothes, some money I had saved and a few other things I would need.

_Don't tell me, I'm the one to blame  
It's too late for you to make me stay  
No, I won't stay_

I got downstairs and went into the kitchen to leave Sam and Em a note when I hit an obstacle. Jacob Black. He looked at me then at my duffle bag. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me worriedly. I looked at him coldly.

"Somewhere." I replied. I went to walk by him but he grabbed me.

"Please answer my question." He pleaded. It hurt me to hear him like this, but I need to leave.

"Far away from here." I told him seriously. He looked at me with his mouth agape.

"You can't leave me alone here." He told me. I laughed bitterly.

"Alone? You have your precious Bella." I told him. He stared at me silently so I took the opportunity to write my goodbye letter.

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.  
And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today_

As soon as I finished the letter I walked outside. Jacob came running out of after me.

"You can't go Jess. I'd be lost without you." He told me with tears in his eyes. I looked at him, my own eyes flooding with tears.

"I'm leaving and there's nothing any of you could do." I told him. I felt a few tears fall and land on the ground. Jacob's eyes looked like they had crystal blue waterfalls coming out.

_And I, I'll never let you find me  
I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back  
And I don't want to hear your reasons  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay_

I kissed Jacob one last time. I gave him a watery smile. He gave me a pained look and one last hug. I let go of him. I turn and ran. I ran never to look back. All my worries, my problems, and my fears were all behind me. '_This is everything I needed.'_ I thought to myself.

_And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away_

I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out a picture of me, the pack and Emily. I traced the photo with my fingers, I smiled to myself and kept running.

_I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away  
I'm running away_


End file.
